How I Saved A Life
by LotusPowerbombxx
Summary: One Shot based from AJ storyline! Demi is excited to become Mrs Phil Brooks but there's just one problem; AJ Lee! So Demi devises a plan to get rid of the Geek Goddess, and she soon realizes they're more alike than she realized and in all of her anger, she unexpectedly saves a life! Please read and review!:


Hey you guys what's up? So in case you've been missing RAW for uh I don'tknow how long, well AJ has gone bat shitinsane ! Skipping around the ring and mess, just a whole lot of fuckery going on.

So, I basically had no choice to do this or my Demi muse was going to murder everyone in the house, or just AJ if I didn't do this. For those of you who didn't read Please Don't Leave Me, Punk and Demi are engaged! They've been through a lot but never anything like this. Demi has sat on the sidelines long enough watching as AJ wreaks havoc on RAW and on her and Phil's relationship...Sooooo with all of that being said, Demi shows AJ her the real definition of crazy. Please read and review or Demi will get her damn chainsaw!

Demi Ellerson, or soon to Mrs. Demi Brooksangr ily filed at her fake nails, almost about to break themand seemed to be carrying on a full on coversation with hers elf. She didn't even think to stop when she saw her best friend Alex Riley walking towards her.

"Demi, baby are you okay or have you been hanging with AJagain ?" Alex joked. What The Rare Breed didn't realize it just might have been his biggest mistake.

"DO, NOT! Mention that 12 year old psycho attention whore's name around me! I want beat that little bitch's face in!-"Demi, calm the fuck down!"

Demi stopped and leaned against the cart she was sitting on. "Dammit." She whispered to herself. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just I'm sick of this crap with with AJ.

She doesn't even think of it as just a storyline. She blows up Phil's phone in the middle of the night. She cut out my picture from me and Phil's Wrestlemania pictures."

Alex couldn't help but giggle. "Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad-"Not that bad, you say? She started thinking of baby names for herand Phil's 'baby'. What the hell man, she aint even pregnant.

I don't know, Lexy. I'm happy with Phil but she's driving meinsane. This stops or, I don't know if me and Philly are going to last before we even begin.

Alex sighed at the thought of Demi's words. "Babe, do you honestly think Phil is going to leave you for AJ of all people. Come on, really?

You know what, how about this, to make sure AJ doesn't bother Phil, you take him back to your hotel room, and give him a little 'reminder' to take his mind off of this situation.

And as for AJ, I'll keep her distracted tonight." Demi let a smirk form across her flawless face. "I'm intrigued to hearjust how you're going to keep her distracted from another night of ruining my engagement."

Alex then lookeddown at his private area and gave Demi a seductive wink. "Ugh , hell no! Dude, you are so wrong, better yet, you are fired for that."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Well, you need to worry about Phil and what kind of surprise you're going to give him.

Demi shrugged. "Do you think he still loves me, though?" Alex jusr gave his friend the'are you serious' look. "Dems, look at you. You're perfect."

He couldn't even lie, ever since college, Alex had always had a thing for Demi and she was one of the sexiest women he'd ever crossed paths with. It also didn't help that shelived in the sorority next doo r.

He couldn't help bite his lip at the nights when she'd sneak in his room , wearing nothing but a trenchcoat and a pair of stilletos andhe'd have her legs on his shoulders and her screaming his name to wake the entire fraternity. And the way she taste, oh it was wonderful.

He stared deeply intoher cocoa brown orbs, he wanted to kiss her luscious, plump red lips , tousle her long black ringlets. And her body, wrapped in a skintight red minidress contrasting against herglistening caramel skin .

He wanted to run his hand down her long, sculpted legs, on her feet were a pair of $350 red bottomJimmy Choos .

"Thanks, Lexy. I could never repay you." Demi embraced Alex into a tight hug, hopped off the cart and went to her car.

Later That Night

"Alex, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. I mean I had no idea that you liked me like that." AJ laughedas Alex rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"No problem, beautiful. You know, I think we should take things up a bit. More wine, sexy?"

"Yes, thank you." Alex then moved in for a kiss, removing her bra straps fron her shoulders. "Hold on, Lexy. I have to go get somethingfrom the bathroom. We can't do anything without protection. I'm not stupid like these other girls."

"And you're smart. Don't keep me waiting too long my love." Alex said sarcastically. As soon as he saw her enter the bathroom, Alex called Demi.

"Hey, Lexy. How's everything over there?" Demi asked in what seemed to be staggering breaths. "Oh, she's gone to go get some condoms. I'll fuck the crazy out of her and speed out of here. How about you?"

Demi chuckled. "I think Phil's your new best friend right now." Demi put the phone up to his ear. "Alex, man you are my hero. Thank you so much, bro."

Alex chuckled. "You're welcome. You better leave my tag team partner at least where she walk, Punk."

Alex laughed once again, not realizing AJwas still in the bathroom and that she heard every word he just said.

"Thinks he can just have sex with me and leave. I'm no whore. Well, Mr. Riley, we'll see about that." She did her signature head tilt and then a sick smirk formed across her face.

"Alright, bye guys. Good night. Enjoy yourselves, kiddos." As Alex turned around to see an angry AJ standing behind him, he freaked out. "Hey AJ, you're back so soon. Let's have some fun baby."

"Yeah let's have some fun, Alex."AJ then pulled out some type of heavy piece of metalthat she obtained from G od knows where and a pair of handcuffs. "AJ, please. You don't wan't to do this."

But AJ just kept inching closer and closer. She swungthe metal and knocked him out cold. After that, she handcuffed him to the chair and walked out the room.

She was amazed at herself for being so small and defeating a 240 lb just smiled as if nothing happened. She just skipped downstairs.

The next morning, Alex awoke to notice he was handcuffed to a wooden chair with a bandana stuffed in his mouth, wearingnothing but his boxers. How in the hell did he let this happen?

The door was cracked, so he let out the loudest muffled yell he could manage. He became frightened and relieved at the same time, when he saw the door slightly move. It became complete relief when he saw Cameroncome into the room.

"Oh my gosh! Alexwhat happened?" She said in a panic as she removed the cloth from his mouth. "AJ tied me up! I'mma kill that crazy bitch!"

Cameron stopped and just stared at him. "Hold up, broski. I know I didn'tjust hear you say AJ. Coockoo for Punk, AJ? Lost her damn mind AJ?"

Alex just sadly nodded his head. Cameron burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my gosh, Riley what is wrong with you?"

"Well, right now I'm tied to a fucking chair! Can you just help me please?" Alex said, frustrated out of his mind."Okay, one second." Cameron pulled out her iPhone and snapped a shot of Alex in all of his embarrasing glory.

"Seriously! Just what are you going to do with that?" Alex asked, now pissed off at his friend. "Oh nothing just leveraging purposes." Cameron pulled a bobby pin from her caramel colored hairand began twist ing the pin into the lock.

"Ahh shit that hurt! Watch it!" Alex screamed. Cameron kindly returned the favor of his rudeness andelbowed Alex in the ribs.

"Shut the hell up! You're in no way, shape or form allowed to talk shit to me right now. I'll just leave you right here."

Before he could say anything, Cameron had freed him. "Okay put your clothes on and let's get out of here before she comes back."

As Cameron said thise words, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You know I could keep my clothes off because you're staring awfully hard."

"Shut up. I was just merely glimpsing at 're just a whore, Riley. " The two of them began laughing as Alex slipped on his shoes. "Uh huh, sure I'm a whore but you're trying to take advantage of me.I'm calling rape. "

"Boy please, the only person trying to rape you is Tensai." Alex became furious at that statement. "That's that bullshit. You're not funny."

Cameron just continued laughing. "Hey Cami, you're not going to show anyone those or tell anyone about this, areyou?"

Cameron shrugged. "I'll think about it." With that, she burst into a wicked laugh.

Page Break

It was once again Monday Night RAW and Demi was once again backstage staring angrily at the flatscreen in Phil's locker room.

It was a match between him and Daniel and of course Looney Tune AJ was out there, but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to witness. She was about to set off like a Roman Candle on the 4th of July.

She saw AJ standing on the top rope. She secretly hoping she fell off. She then saw Phil begging AJ to come down, then to everyone's surprise, she planted a kiss on Phil's lips and then pushed him and Daniel into a table.

Demi went into the hallway to see everyone looking on, and hopingshe didn't snap. All of their hopeswere useless because as soon as she saw AJ, the little bitch was as good as well dead.

"Demi, don't do anything crazy honey. She isn't worth it." Rosa Mendes said holding her girlfriend who was so pissed she was took herself, Layla, Alicia and Eve to hold her back.

"No. Hell no! This bullshit ends tonight! I am sick of this! I have had it up to here with that psychopath. That shit was no where in a damn script!" Sure enough, AJ came skipping around the corner with a smile on her face, which soon withered as she saw Demi.

"Demi, um so nice to see you. You know your hair is absolutely beautiful-"You better justshut the fuck up right about now because I how I feel, I'm ready to put your little ass in a body bag and go back to jail."

AJ once again did her head tilt and smiled at Demi, who was still being held back by her girls. "Demi, sweetie there's no need to be so hostile towards me. I mean after allyou're just afraid that Phil might just grow tired of you."

Demi nodded, launched her fist back and punched AJ right in the face. The Geek Goddess fell back onto the floor and Demi stepped right over her."I'll see you later, chickas."

The four just stood therelooking at an unconscious AJ. " Should n'twe help her?" Eve said. They just shrugged and walked off.

Page Break

Demi wiped away the last of her eyeshadow and straightened her red teddy as Phil called. "Hurry up sexy, you don't need to do anything else to yourself. You're already fine as hell."

Demi laughed at her silly fiancee as he flipped through TV channels. There was a knock on the door as soon as Demi turned off thebathroom light.

When Demi opened the door, the last person she expected to see after tonight was staring her in the face with a huge scar.

"Look before you say anything Demi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you and Phil through. You don't understand how miserable I was being with someone who could care less about me. You have no idea how it is to be laughed at because you're only a 'kid', or because everyone thinks you're crazy.

Then Phil comes alongand was so nice to me and I guess I actually started believing that damn night since me and Dani el split, I cut my arms because I wanted him to see howbad it hurts and I pushed him and Phil through those tables because I'm sick of not being taken seriously , being treated like a slutand every si ngle day I think about ending and Phil are so happy together and I hated it, now I feel horrible. "

All Demi could do was let the tears fall down her face but truth was, she knew exactly what AJ was feeling. Before Phil came along, she had been abused, lied to, talked to like an animal and everything in betweenand she was treated like a slut before she met him just because everyone heard about her and Alex in college.

She was just so angry about the storyline in general. "Honey, I know exactly how you feel. You could havesaid something. You were just doing your job and truthfully, I did get jealous of you. You're beautiful and yo ushould never let any asshole make you feellike that . Next time, come to me, I've been exactly where you've been.

I'm sorry about your face too. We're allsisters here and we have to stick together. I love you and you talk to me anytime you need to and don'tworry about Daniel ,I got him. And I want you at that wedding, okay and um might just know the perfect guy for you ."

The two of them hugged and bidded each other goodnight. Demi stepped back into the room and laid next to Phil. "That was-Phil stopped her with a deep kiss.

"You don't have to say anything, baby. I heard everything. I'm so proudof you. And I've told you once before, you'll never have to worry about losing me . I love you."

Demi smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you too." Demi knew now, for sure that she never had to worry about losing him as she looked down at the glistening ring on her finger.

And she hoped that tonight that she saved a life.

Well that's all my loves! I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know how you feel. And to the people who are going to leave stupid, petty comments, do not even bother commenting. Thank you and have a nice day.

-BrickSquadBabyy:) 


End file.
